


Thesis Of The Anglicized Female Autism Prime

by ChuunibyouEmi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Sci-Fi, soft sci-fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuunibyouEmi/pseuds/ChuunibyouEmi
Summary: To what extent were the females affected by autsim? Would they be the same as their male peers? Or inherently different? Some mad scientist tried doing a lifelong test of 2 test subjects based on his extensive research and weirdly concluded hypothesis.





	1. They're the Impossible Fucked-up Beings of Existence

Jan XX 2XXX:

That one locally famous underground laboratory, known for hosting test subjects created in some chambers using the infamous same concentration of nutrients in their branded "amniotic fluid". These test subjects experienced their childhood and adolescence in the laboratory, with some of them allowed to venture out of the laboratory through an elevator from their own rooms to the outside world but they must come back by 11pm. But these were promises the mad scientist made for his first two test subjects.

That scientist - Dr Wotmegappowefs, who's known for other scientists reluctantly following his crazy ideologies. He finally planned the approximate DNA mapping formula for those 2, while casually sipping his green glowing plastic "coffee" while waiting for the sperm and egg samples. Once the package finally arrived, he unzipped it and started formulating. Dr Wotmegappowefs has successfully created his requirements based on a thesis; The extent of female autism is linked to the extent of X-inactivation of the unaffected X chromosome, if only one X chromosome is affected with a certain "Autism gene", and an even more ridiculous thesis than the first; Can these normal parts really save another autistic child? . Ridiculous as it sounds, he carefully extracted a few stem cells from a male fetus the 15th week, and used a different needle to carefully extract all the "normal" parts of the female fetus in the chamber beside and put it into said male fetus which would otherwise develop into a typically autistic child. The procedure was done, and he would wait 8 more months before they fully develop baby-human-sized.

After they fully developed, Dr Wotmegappowefs salvaged them, tagged them by names - Emily and Jay-Alice. and let them grow up in a room where their behaviors were observed and recorded until they are about 4 years old, to confirm whether external factors would affect them or not. When they were 4, the scientist introduced 5 kids around their age, 2 with autism and 3 neurotypical. The kids's parents agreed to send their children here because they have trouble raising them, and would be rewarded $50,000 by the research team when they lend their children for those two above kids to experience social life.

The organic kids were known by their birth names - Nathan, Lincoln, Stella, Faye, Danny. Nathan was the short kid with green hair and likes basketball, Lincoln was the average height kid with short brown hair and just like a typical male muggle-type anime character, Stella was the girl with long blonde hair tied into bunches, her playmate Faye had a blunt pink bob with blue gradient and hairpins, and lastly, Danny was the most visibly autistic boy with silvery-purple hair and a weird gait. They were all put in a playroom where they brought their own toys, and would share with the two test subject kids. Stella, the autistic girl tries to "mask" as a normal kid and tried to engage the other girls to play, but Emily was non-verbal, seemingly shy, engaging in stimming, only relied on her genetic sist- or brother, Jay-Alice (or Jay) as she and he occasionally stayed in the same room for a few tests when they were younger. Stella wondered what was up with the weird girl, but she herself was autistic, so she tried asking Emily if they could be close friends because they have some in common. Jay then came into the playroom and tried to join the girls, seeing that two of the already autistic girls were in. 

Jay was not exposed to boys, and even girls because he did not make much effort hanging out with them, or maybe he was just that weird, and was quite annoyed by his sister at certain times. While he was afraid of the boys thinking he was a girl because though he had short blue hair with 2 longer black streaks on the sides of his head; otherwise by no means look like a girl, but his radiance of femininity has caused them to think that he had "girls's cooties" or "the big gay".

That led to him having it worst at socializing, realistically if you were to put him in a social situation. Just look at that dude, he looks like the studious nerdy old-fashioned bitch-ass gay sissy type. Like an elephant in the room. Obviously no one would call him bro or treat him like a friend or fam or part of a fraternity, everyone turned awkward when talking to him, due to a fear of someone else misunderstanding them as a friend because because no one wants to be that shit dude's friend. His girlishness would already set young kids his age alert if he had the HIV. He did not bother to make friends though, as he waited for them to come to him. The other kids were his casual acquaintances, only would communicate with him if they need help or they are forced into teamwork with him. Though he got along with girls well if he found some free time and they would walk around the playroom and the corridor, even if he rarely interacted with them. Boys would mistake him as one of the girls, almost literally. Emily had it equally worse as her brother, because the boys, despite the difference between the autistic one and the two neurotypical ones introduced, they were awkward with girls as well. Or just her, because they were not used to painfully shy ones, only the loud outgoing ones. It was not their fault as they were all kids anyway.

One day, the 7 kids were brought to the laboratory park near their playroom by Dr Wotmegappowefs. The park was garden-like, but without a pond or source of water. There were artificially grown trees, true blue flowers that pissed Mother Nature off due to it's blue-green shades, and a variety of genetically modified fruits, safe to eat. It was also insect-free, pesticides aside. The central cage-like bridge was photography-worthy as they were iconic and unique in design, and these kids would jump or sit around the cage bridge. The sky was realistically simulated too. That day though sunny, could pour edible rainwater if it felt angry. It basically functions like a dream or heaven to them, but with unrealistic species of plants and organisms.

Nathan, Stella, Faye and Jay would chat and rant about random topics in a spot found in the round part of the caged bridge, while Emily would space out while sitting near them. Emily was obsessed with the blue bell-shaped plant she saw somewhere in the vegetation, and only would want to talk about that type of plant or would barge in when someone talks about it. She would run around the garden, flapping her hands and saying the same thing over and over again. She found a blue-bell shaped plant and flapped her hands when she saw the information on a signpost about the plants. Since she was still young, she do not understand the content of the words but still seemed to enjoy it while smiling gleefully when she examines every word describing the plant. Without knowing where Emily and Danny's whereabouts, the remaining five continued to nonsensically roulette until it gets dark. They all had a fun time together, or what it seemed to the scientists watching them from afar.

Finally after a year, the five kids returned to their respective families. Their parents were surprised to see their kids in such good health, putting their own efforts to raise their children to shame. The two test subjects were surprised as this was a test to see how they react to changes, as if their friends were gone the next day. Emily did not react well, obviously. She had a meltdown, though not so destructive, she kept crying about why they left and what happened to them, as well as kicking and screaming wildly on the floor. Her brother did not care much, but too asked why they left.

Those 2 kids were given a room when they were 6. Their very own room, as elite test subjects, their bedrooms was 20 metres by 10 metres, and were situated next to each other with a door connecting the two rooms. Each room had a bathroom, a kitchen, you name it - apartment-like. They were given some really powerful gaming laptops, rainbow mouses and keyboards, a smartphone, a printer and a monitor attached by a monitor arm clamped onto their tables. Shared among them were 3 hard disks, 11 colorful, glowing USB cables, 5 type C cables. In short, the "poor man gamer's dream" starter pack, but totally unfitting for lowly elite test subjects like them. They receive education mainly from the Internet as no one knows how to give autistic children proper education. The siblings learnt how to use the Internet from each other.

The same day, Emily had one part of her room decorated with those blue bellflowers all over her room, and even childish drawings of the flowers; colored using color pencils and pen. The other part, where her bed was, was some space for stimming or hand flapping or the like. She always has fixed routine, especially always routine hug her cuddly, though plain white pillow as this was a laboratory given room, before flapping her hand one last time before going to sleep. Any changes to her routine may have a chance to set her off or you ending up in bruises and scratches. She was a sweet, shy and spacey girl, but would meltdown if there was sensory overload, especially hearing a lot of noisy stuff and large crowds, and most importantly, eye contact that overwhelms her. She does not know social cues and rarely, if ever, talked to anyone including her brother when he tried to initiate some conversation which left her uninterested. Her social ability was yet to be proven as she and her brother had not had contact with the outside world. She chose toast with eggs everyday for breakfast, especially the next morning. That was her favorite food since she was young, as the scientist fed them mostly this due to his laziness and his refusal to invest in a more sophisticated hotel-like breakfast.

"The door's so tall! I'm lucky I'm a kangaroo!" said her brother, who tried to open the door to visit his sister's room.

"..."

"What's all this?"

"Blue jelly!"

"Wow... is it edible? I wanna eat-"

"No!" Then she start flapping her hand, when he saw it he was curious about that, though he would not stim himself, he went back to his room, tried to operate his computer despite not knowing how to type well.

"These mine!" She went back to rubbing one of the flowers between her hands to get a greater feel of it, then flapped those hands and rubbed them again.


	2. Technology Was Not A Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's comment: I can't even believe I start using the computer, though Windows XP when i was goddamn 4. Including video making and picture editing and MS paint. I remembered my father used the computer and i wanted to try. Cyan was my favorite color since Windows XP. And I played games on newgrounds when I was really at my computer prime too, surprisingly it still existed... MY CHILDHOOD ...BUT I'M NOW RUINED BY INTERNET TRASH AND THIS WAS BEFORE I WAS EXPOSED TO SUCH-

Emily started her daily automatous routine while that day it was sightly different, she used the webcam and took a photo of the flowers and edited the pictures, and used MS paint to draw on it. She started learning step-by-step how to use the internet and play online games. Her routine slightly changed, but most parts with stimming and that bellflower. Though after a few months, most of the flowers decayed was replaced by new ones, then finally when she grew up learning that plants wilt without enough water and nutrients, she started making more copies of the mastercopies of those photos taken years ago and editing it, and flapping her hands or rocking on her chair when she saw fit. When she was 11, her newly habit of regularly holding USB cables near her eyes and swinging them slowly had entered her life, as she did less rocking or hugging her pillow. But her hand flapping and fixation to these weird blue jelly flowers remained. Her brother would more often visit her and take her to his room to chat or play.

Her brother, although do not have any stims, had obsessions with anime characters, especially girls, and tried to change his appearance by cutting his own hair into some kind of futuristic style in inspiration by anime, though not so weird or asymmetrical, and curl the two long enough black strands into a loop hanging around his neck resembling a noose. He would create his own waifus and anime characters, and would research on the "tsundere" archetype since he was interested in those types. Other times on the internet when she left his room, he would research on behaviors of autistic people and hand flapping, and the reasons or psychology behind stimming. And he would use his and his sisters behavior to make his own hypothesis and collect data, just like that mad scientist. The scientist was aware about that, and even wrote it in his observations! That boy really wanted to be a researcher when he grows up? Nope, he has a passion for 3D animation and would be fixated in every odd-shaped three-dimensional work in a museum because his autism manifested in that way, a fixation different from his sister's. Well, he did not give that many shits about his obsession, maybe as his autism was supressed by the "female protective effect", theorized by many scientists that this was what protected females from autism or that females had milder symptoms and traits of autism than their male counterparts and peers. Literal female DNA was indeed found in that boy, resulting in a distinct autistic side, and a more normal but feminine influenced side to his overall character, something that the scientist shouldn't be surprised because it was expected.

Years passed, both grew up to be 15. Though I forgot to say this, but their descent is unclear, just like the majority of anime characters. Emily was relatively petite, a height of 161cm (measured with 3cm shoes), shoulder span of 34cm, and of average weight. She had black hair of some kind unfinished haircut due to sensory issues with the hairdresser; to be exact - straight-cut bangs that looked like the outline of a speech bubble, and the left side far longer than the right side overall, and large purple eyes. She had fair skin, smooth and clear. But most importantly, she had a distinct dress style; only wearing comfortable fluffy clothes and refused to wear tight clothing or belts. She loves the blue bell-shaped flowers she saw in the garden when she was young, and love to stim online and connect with other autistic blog or people to feel home. More than "textbook autism", she had her own elaborate routine and would suffer from minor changes to it. She was the type that would spend her time online more than with any friends she would have in the future because everyone would know her autism or think something was up with her at first or second glance, such as eye contact withdrawal and not taking part in group activities if she were put in a social situation. 

Jay-Alice had surpassed his sister in height, a height of 172cm (measured with 4cm shoes), and shoulder span of approximately 40cm. He had although a relatively neat hairstyle; short hair with bangs, though messed up in color as it was dark blue and black mixed, and two finally grown waist-length black sidelocks the same shade as his sister's grown out coiled around his neck like a scarf. His face, at best gender-questionable at first glance, but some were surprised as to why he was even mistaken for a female of a year or two older despite looking somewhat different from his peers. He had eyes matching the blue shade of his hair, but narrower than his sister's. He had a straight nose that resembles drawings of handsome teenage anime boys, unlike those kind of smaller noses seen in almost every anime girl and some anime boys. He had the same tone of fair skin throughout, like his sister. Some extra notes would be he would want to be called by the second half of his name, "Alice", though a common female name given to him as his double-barrel, that he grew to using it, and dress as female in social situations to match with his namesake because he thought it was easier for him to live like that instead of looking like an autistic boy. Because he was a far cry from a normal boy and did not know how to behave that way. This would insult him when we call it "masking", would buy more female clothes online and try to sneak out of his room to the outside world to make friends with some ladies out there. He had no attraction to women, and would see them as equals and think it was never wrong to hit them like he was in self-defense. He really wanted to feel a genuine female persona self after being influenced by the stereotype that "autistic people are stupid", and believed that if he asked the scientist he could remove the autistic DNA and would not mind being female as a result. He, for that time being, would want to go fully by "Alice, she/her" and live completely like a normal woman. Though he hated being transgender and saw himself as cis-girl because he had genuine female DNA despite having a penis, testicles, can ejaculate semen, and no vagina, no uterus and no ovaries. Well, "Alice" would look like a tall, flat-chested girl as a result but look otherwise like an ordinary woman. But he wanted to be his usual self when he was at his room, as he would risk committing suicide while being his female self. His meltdowns, though not as destructive as his sisters, even he (or his fem self to be precise) would fear his own meltdowns.

They tried to learn growing up and puberty through the internet, obviously unreliable and full of myths, they were still confused because their scientist said never to trust everything in the internet. Due to the lack of resources for autistic people, they were never sent to school but nonetheless highly educated due to every weekly written test slotted through the gaps of the main doors, and research in the internet.

Especially Jay-Alice, who was bothered by autism-related questions on 80% of the tests they took, whether digitally or written. That he should be equal to a normal person, not an autistic person as days, months and years passed and he would want to be the "Alice" he wanted to be if he were to be normal.


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

I will be moving this story to my wattpad account and quitting AO3 forever because it is inconvenient. Making paragraphs is the most difficult here.


End file.
